Rise of the Phoenix
by Marauder52611
Summary: Jessica moved from France back to England, where she meets her old friend. Everyone thinks she is just another pretty face, but she has a secret. The Dark side needs to know her secret. But she refuses to tell, can she manage to keep her secret safe? Or will it get out and end the war in a different direction?


Third POV

"Daddy can we please go to Aunt Maddie's house? Please, please, please!" Lily Luna Potter begged her father. Harry Potter chuckles before asking his daughter,"Why do you want go there so much? Not that I am complaining, but lately you have hardly talked to your mother and I." Lily smiles at her father before saying,"Auntie Maddie tells such wonderful stories! She should write a book!" Harry smiles sadly before saying,"Have you ever thought that her stories seem so wonderful, because they are true?" Lily looks up at her father confusedly before saying,"I do not understand what you mean, but can we go?" Harry sighs before saying,"As long as all the children go with you, and I mean all of them." Lily nodded and hugged Harry before running off to find the other children. "I wonder whose story Maddie will tell them now?" Harry says out loud. Harry walks into the sitting rom expecting it to be empty, but was very surprised when he saw all the children sitting. "Daddy! We are all ready to go!" Lily says when she spots her father. Harry smiles and grabs the pot full of Floo Powder and holds it out to the children. They all take a handful but no one goes near the fire. Until Teddy Lupin rolls his eyes and walks into the fireplace before saying,"Prince Cottage!" Then one-by-one all the children have gone through but Lily. She grabs her fathers hand and drags him along before going through. Harry dusts the soot off himself and Lily before he calls out,"Maddie! Where are you?" "In the kitchen, I will meet you in the sitting room.!" She calls back. Harry was dragged to the sitting room by Lily. The children were lounging about on the couches until Madeline Rose Prince entered the room. She smiled at everyone and says,"Good Afternoon children, Harry. How are all the others?" Harry smiles and replies,"They are all fine, we have missed you for a while. Did you not get any of the invitations to the family reunions?" Maddie says,"I did but they are for family, I am not family." Harry chuckles and says,"When will you accept the fact that you will always be considered part of this crazy family?" Maddie smiles before sitting down in an armchair. "Gather around children, gather around," She says. The children all get up from the couch and sit in a semi-circle around her. "Today I shall tell you a story of forbidden love. Have any of you read the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Only Teddy raises his hand before seeing that no one else's hand was up. He slowly put his hand down. Maddie gasps in mock anger and says,"That is nothing to be ashamed of! That story is a classic tale of love and tragedy. This story that I am going to tell you is similar. But this is a true story, it happened around the time of your grandparents, especially yours Lily, Albus, and James. This story was of a good friend of theirs named Jessica Elaine Procema...

* * *

_It all started once upon a time in England. There was a girl and a boy. They loved each other like siblings would. But one day the girl moved to France. They missed each other terribly. They never met again, until one fateful day_.

Jess POV

"Jessica Elaine Procema!" Get up now, you will be late for the train!" I sighed, I missed Beauxbatons! I just got back from school when my mother informed me I was transferring to Hogwarts. We were finally moving back to England, but everything seemed different. I just had to transfer in my fourth year did I not. I got up and dressed, then dragged my trunk downstairs. After breakfast, I said my goodbyes and flooed to Kings Cross. Then I got on the train and found an empty compartment. I put my trunk up on the rack after fishing for my book. Right after I sat down, the door opened. Two raven haired boys walked in: One had shoulder length hair and stormy eyes., while the other had a mop of messy hair and glasses covering his hazel eyes. There were two boys still standing at the door: One had sandy hair, amber eyes, and smelled wolfish(I was going to guess he was a werewolf), while the other had mousy hair and watery blue eyes. "May we sit here? All the other compartments are full." Wolf-boy asked. I nodded, and they sat down. Then suddenly, I realized something. There was something familiar about the bespeckled kid. His hair could only be a Potters' and his hazel eyes reminded me of only one Potter. "Excuse me, glasses boy? You would not happen to know a James Potter would you?" Hazel eye looked at me and said,"I am James Potter. Do I know you?" "Well, you did, it has been 11 years since I have seen you!" James had a strange look on his face, so I guessed he was thinking. The he yelled,"JESS!" "The one and only," I smirked, before he pulled me into a bear hug. When he let go, the other boys were looking from a range of shock, amusement, and puzzlement. "Who are they?" "Right, introducing Jess, these are my fellow Marauders! Introduce yourselves to her," Wolf boy held out a hand,"Remus John Lupin," I shook it,"Jessica Elaine Procema, call me anything but Jess and you will have to watch your back!" James snorted and I gave him a death glare. The boy with mousy hair held out a trembling hand,"P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew," "Calm down, I do not bite. Well... most of the time." I shook his hand, he looked frightened. "I am joking!" He barely relaxed. Then Grey Eyes grinned cheekily,"Sirius, Sirius Black." I narrowed my eyes,"Black, huh, you do not believe in Blood Purism right?" they all looked disgusted while Sirius answered,"Absolutely NOT!" "Good, because they are selfish gits who can not stand the fact that muggleborns can be smarter than them. They disgust me!" "You know, you sound like a muggleborn. Are you one?" Sirius asked. "She is not, she is a pureblood." James answered for me. "Yeah, my parents hate Blood Purists too. We are known as 'Blood Traitors' to them. Anyway, what year are you guys in?" "Fifth, you'll be in fourth will you not?" James inquired. "Yes, I hope I am in Gryffindor!" After that, we chatted about Quidditch. "Holyhead Harpies rule! Puddlemere cheated! They knocked Richards off of her broom!" I exclaimed to Sirius. "No way! Richards framed Glladen! I saw her slide off!" He retorted. "Yes, yes. they are both good teams, but Chudley Cannons are the best! Hands down!" James yelled. I gave him a sickly sweet smile and said, "Oh really? Alright... Gallico Veritas!"

* * *

"That is all for today children!" Maddie exclaims while getting up and going to the kitchen. The children all groan but they got up and went to the Floo powder pot. Harry makes his way to the kitchen. "Why her story?" Harry asks Maddie. Maddie turns around and faces him before sighing. Then she says,"I have a reason, you might know someday. Or you might not, it depends." Harry says,"Why can I not know now?" Maddie turns back towards the stove and continues to cook. After she hears Harry leave, she stops working for a moment and quietly says,"It is not my secret to tell." Then Maddie continues to make dinner for two.

* * *

**I know that later on it might seem as if Jessica is a Mary Sue, but trust me she's not. I know she has super senses and stuff, but there is a reason to it. That reason won't be revealed until some other time... and I will NOT spoil the surprise! - Marauder52611**


End file.
